Closing The Distance
by CTR69
Summary: An alternative turn of events happening in Long Distance Dissonance episode - because for some reason, everyone else is sticking with canon... Smutty and cheaty *Shemona* ship, canon-unfriendly.


After almost a decade, Dr. Ramona Nowitzki was back in Pasadena and CalTec. Such was the turn of events in her field. Once the projects wrapped up in Switzerland, she gladly accepted an invitation to come back to California, to the place where she began her career. To see the person again, who inspired her career.

She never forgot about Sheldon, not even after he told her to get out of his apartment. A lot has changed, she worked hard towards her PhD and lived several years in Switzerland, working in the CERN supercollider. A dream of every young physicist.

Ramona was very excited to see Sheldon again. Once the tour of the campus stopped by his office, he was surprised to see her again. A light knock on his door.

"Excuse me, Doctor Cooper?" She smiled at him, knowing he would remember.

"Doctor Nowitzki! How wonderful to see you again." Sheldon got up from his desk and came closer to her. "Please, come in." She appreciated the gesture and an apology for last time.

"I'm sorry, but I'm on the tour of the university. I can come back later."

"No problem. You can join me for lunch and tell me everything. The work you did at CERN, I must say, I was _very_ impressed with those papers you published."

Ramona blushed at his compliment. Was he already flirting with her?

"You're too kind. It's a date!" She exclaimed and handed over a little present. "Here. I brought you something." An original Swiss Toblerone chocolate. Sheldon loved chocolate, he appreciated the sweet gesture very much.

"Oh, you shouldn't have..."

"See you later, Doctor Cooper." She waved her hand and continued with her tour.

* * *

Sheldon introduced Ramona to Leonard, Raj and Howard in the cafeteria. They all expected to have lunch together, but were surprised to see Sheldon and Ramona leaving them and sit behind another desk, just the two of them. The whole scene seemed like a Deja vu from nine years ago. They even sat behind the same table.

"Huh… Doesn't this remind you of anything?" Leonard questioned, pointing at and observing the couple.

"Relax, Leonard. Last time, Sheldon kicked her out after a week. Give him time." Howard couldn't care less about Sheldon and who he's spending his time with. His family was the priority.

"Yeah, but Amy..."

"Dude, why do you care about Amy? Sheldon is just having lunch with his colleague."

"Yeah, for now..." Leonard couldn't stand the thought of Sheldon leaving Amy for someone else. "What if they do break up?"

"So they break up. The Shamy online dating experiment lasted seven years, I would call that a success." Raj didn't care as well.

"That's all what that was for you two? An experiment?"

"Well, yeah. That's why we signed Sheldon on that dating site, didn't we?" Howard looked at Raj. "Leonard, are you… jealous of Sheldon?"

"No! I'm..."

"You were happy that he's dating a less attractive woman than Penny. But Ramona is now putting that relationship under threat, so..." Howard was making some progress with his theory.

"Ok, that's enough." Leonard got up and put his tray away. Howard figured him out. Leonard's own relationship and self esteem depended on Sheldon being with Amy. If Sheldon can find someone better, so could Penny. Leonard knew Sheldon was still close to her.

* * *

Ramona and Sheldon spend the rest of their working day in the cafeteria. They talked for hours about physics, it was a pleasant change to finally meet someone who can casually discuss physics with, besides the small circle of friends and old colleagues at the university.

Sheldon brought his laptop and they went through several tasks he was currently working on. Ramona provided a fresh perspective and experience from Europe, which quickly yielded some interesting results. Sheldon began to feel like his old self again, staring in the face of nature. In just several hours, they've managed to solve a couple days' work he got stuck with.

Their conversation eventually led into the rest of the happenings in their lives as well. Sheldon was a bit jealous hearing her talking about all the exciting things at her job in Switzerland. Ramona accomplished so much more since their last encounter. Ever since that breakthrough, which she pushed him towards, there wasn't much going on in his career. Very little was worth mentioning. They both avoided the Arctic failure, it was best to leave that out for now. But she knew, everybody in the community knew.

All Sheldon had to talk about, was how he met Amy and how this stagnant relationship progressed slowly over time.

Ramona could sense he was not happy with this turn of events. His eyes dimmed, when the subject reached his stuck personal life. A sad contrast between his passion for research and physics, which he still possessed. Despite everything, him talking and doodling formulas about string theory still had a way to exhilarate her.

Sheldon had a quick skype call with Amy, to introduce his friend to her. Ramona wanted to meet her, but her good mood was quickly shot down by Amy's harsh attitude.

"Nice to meet you, Amy." Ramona smiled and waved at the screen.

"So you're the snake who's trying to steal my boyfriend from me?" Amy questioned Ramona with an evil grin. The wide lens made her face and baring teeth into looking even more scarier. Ramona gasped, but Sheldon defended her.

"Amy! Dr. Nowitzki and I are working together as professionals. You will have to get used to me working with other women in my field."

"Aha… and she is just conveniently tall, blonde and pretty. We will discuss this later, Sheldon. I find your attitude unacceptable. I have to go now."

"Wow. That was a bit out of the line..." Ramona didn't expect this reaction, but it quickly made sense to her. She wasn't smart for nothing. This explained a lot, why Sheldon couldn't achieve anything significant in recent years. Ramona figured Sheldon lives in an abusive relationship and he doesn't even notice.

"Her temper does get out of the line sometimes. Don't worry about it. She probably missed her afternoon medicine." They both chuckled at his remark.

"Don't feel bad about it, Sheldon. I know exactly how to cheer you up." She put her hand into his and smiled.

"Do you, now… Surprise me." He answered playfully and caught her eyes with another flirt.

" _I..._ will take you for a swim. It will clear your mind and body of all negativity. It helped me tremendously, when I was feeling down."

"But I don't swim." He responded with a bit of panic in his voice.

Ramona just gave him her old stubborn, not-giving-up look.

"Alright, I guess I could try it with you..."

"We'll have so much fun, I promise."

* * *

Ramona was right, she helped Sheldon to take his mind off sour things and gloomy everyday. She was glad to see him smiling again. Sheldon was still shy around her at times, but Ramona made him feel very safe around her. And excited. Seeing her dripping wet body in a bikini, every time she climbed out of the pool… He began to see her as more than just a friend.

An afternoon swimming fun flew by, too soon was time for them to leave. They continued their date at an ice cream shop, waited for the sun to set. They both loved and were inspired nature. Especially sunsets.

At one point, Sheldon got inspired by the sight in front of him. He just stared into Ramona's eyes, her face, motionless. Not even listening her talk about one of the theories she was thinking about.

"What?" Ramona noticed his distant stare locked at her. She smiled at him, feeling a bit uncomfortable already.

"Fascinating. The flow and color of your hair, matches that of the cirrus clouds against the sunset. Take a look." Ramona turned around to where he was pointing and saw an amazing golden sunset behind her.

"Oh, Sheldon..." His observation made her blush and left speechless. He called her beautiful. More than beautiful, she felt… amazing.

For him it was a natural observation of patterns in nature, but Ramona almost melted at the most romantic thing she ever heard from him. Or anybody, actually. She wasn't so much into dating scene, despite her pretty looks. Ramona always kept herself busy with work, which did not leave much time to get on a dating scene.

As the dark fell, she accompanied him back to the lobby of the Los Robles apartment complex.

"I had such a wonderful time today, Sheldon. I'm very proud of you." Ramona thanked him, held his hands, expecting to get a good-night kiss. It would be a perfect way to end this date with him. She came closer to him.

"Come upstairs with me, we'll have dinner with our friends."

"Oh… OK. Lead the way." She felt a bit disappointed, but Sheldon took Ramona's hand like a gentleman and lead her upstairs to a takeout dinner with the group.

* * *

"Hey, everybody. This is my friend, Doctor Nowitzki." Sheldon introduced Ramona to the group, although they all remembered her from last time.

Sheldon sat in his spot and Ramona squeezed next to him. They were both very exited about their day spent together. Wide smile on their faces gave them away. The whole group noticed something was going on between them. The way Sheldon smiled at her and talked about his day, they never noticed this, when he was with Amy.

Ramona mentioned how she convinced Sheldon to go swimming, something he was very afraid of doing before. But she quickly earned his trust. She took his hands several times, swam almost into his embrace and splashing him with water. They both laughed and enjoyed with each other in the water, which caused Sheldon to completely forgot about time or his fears.

"We had a great time together. Amy never took me swimming before."

"Did you talk to Amy about any of this?" Penny was curious, asking what everybody else had in mind.

"I don't see why I should report all of my activities to Amy. I'm just friends with Ramona." Sheldon smiled back at her.

"Sounds to me like you two were out on your first date." Leonard replied in his usual snarky tone.

"Oh, don't be silly Leonard. I am not allowed to have female friends? Ramona's knowledge and experience gained in Switzerland will be beneficial to all of us. She already helped me today with a couple of issues I was working on. You can join us for a swim tomorrow and she will tell you everything about it." Both Leonard and Penny looked at each other, slightly embarrassed as other chuckled at the preposition.

"Umm… Why don't you tell us something about it, Ramona?" Leonard managed to change the subject.

"Well, I was part of the American team at CERN. Every day, we were discovering and pushing the limits. The day we finally detected the Higgs boson, all the hard work paid off. When the results came from atlas station..." She closed her eyes and inhaled "We all felt very exciting. At least I did." She giggled.

Ramona continued to describe the experiment in detail and although Sheldon read everything there was about it, Ramona made it sound like an erotic novel. He felt the urge to get her into his apartment on the other side of the hall.

"You know, I've corresponded with Peter Higgs. Would you like to see some of his letters?"

"Oh, absolutely..."

"Come with me, I have them across the hall." Ramona followed Sheldon out of the living room.

* * *

"Oh, they look very happy together. I know Amy ordered us to keep them separated, but do we have to?" Emotional Bernadette questioned Penny.

"Yes. Sheldon belongs to Amy. End of story." Leonard shot out his opinion.

"I'm happy for Sheldon meeting new friends. If he's happy with her, we all win, right?" Howard explained his position. The group all looked at Penny for the final decision.

"You all want me to talk to him?"

"You're still the closest to him. You need to explain the social protocols in these situations. He can't just start kissing or dating another woman, if he's still with Amy."

"Oh, look who's talking..." Penny rolling her eyes, replied back at Leonard. Reminding him of the hypocrisy. "Alright. As soon as Ramona leaves, I'll talk to him."

* * *

Sheldon and Ramona finally had time for themselves in his apartment. He brought her his collection of letters of many famous people replying back to his. They sat close to each other, almost touching, as Sheldon placed the organizer on his lap and opened it.

He flipped through page after page of his thick organizer. Filled with neatly arranged letters, Sheldon presented several of which he was the most proud of.

"This one is from Patrick Stewart." Sheldon quoted the letter to her. "It says, if I ever get to his house again, I get to meet his dogs." They both chuckled at the letter and looked at each other. Their eyes locked up. Frozen in time, they both felt what's been building between them since her arrival.

Sheldon could not let his eyes off Ramona, she was so beautiful in that moment. Everything became tranquil, his mind was empty, his heart was racing. Her piercing blue eyes and beautiful smile were all he could think about. His friendship towards her grew exponentially, she could not stay only his friend. Sheldon wanted more.

Her sincere, warm smile and cute laughter made his left hand to reach towards her hair and gently caress her blonde curls away and behind her ears. Ramona closed her eyes and enjoyed his warm gentle touch. She felt blissed, almost brought to tears by the feeling of his skin against her cheek. She moved her head onto his palm and rub her lips against his skin. It was the most gentle of kisses he ever felt. And the most sincere.

Sheldon slowly put his hand on her neck and pulled her closer. Ramona followed his lead and leaned onto his body. She wanted his love as well, but the small couch wasn't the best place for it. Sheldon's upper body leaned backwards now with Ramona resting on top of him. They both smiled again, because this felt so right for both of them, but struggled for position on the couch.. Their minds were reserved only for each other, nothing else mattered that moment. Their first kiss. First nibble over her sweet lips, cherry balm, with addition of vanilla-scented shampoo from her hair. Falling over his face. Her scent felt like spring.

Sensory and emotional overload. But Sheldon was not afraid, he accepted and returned Ramonas kisses, each time getting a little bolder, trying and tasting each other with lips and tongues.

She made him feel so natural. Like before in the day when swimming together. They brought up the pace of their lips, until they both breathed heavily and felt a desire for even more. Their smooching and moaning filled the room. There was no turning back. She was a great kisser and Sheldon caught up with her very quickly.

"Mmmfff…. Oh, Dr. Cooper..." Ramona came up for breath, she knew how to tease Sheldon even more. He was crazy about her calling him this way. His hands slid towards her hips and reached the bottom of her flowery white sweater. She raised up her arms and allowed him to pull it over her head. Her blonde hair now disheveled, fell onto his face, when she kissed him deep again. "The bedroom… take me."

"I need you so much. The way you described those equations to us… The way you looked in a bikini… The way you made me brave..." Sheldon, caught in the moment kept on babbling between the kisses.

"Shhh, don't talk too much… Come now." Ramona stopped him and got up from the couch. Sheldon observed her fingers slowly undoing her black trousers. One button at the time, revealing a bit of her panties underneath.

Sheldon came to her and continued to undress her himself. Ramona was too hot to resist in that moment. His hands felt around her sexy trained hips and firm rear. Her body was slim, perfectly shaped and curved under his touch.

The rest of clothes were coming off both of them in the rush of passion. Possessed by each other, they stumbled towards the bedroom, pulling off everything that stood between them. Completely ignoring the skype ringtone on his laptop.

Sheldon fell on top of Ramona, in the burning desire for her body. He had to have her, no matter the consequences. In just one day with Ramona, he fell for her, completely. Finally realizing the meaning of deep love. To discover what it means to fall in love. It was a completely new realm of feelings for him, something he never felt with anyone. Not even Penny.

With Ramona, he was set free. All his emotions, capabilities and energy finally ran limitless again.

The way Sheldon's lips and fingers now treated her, Ramona was fired up into heaven. The way he took care of smooth skin on her neck, with the lightest of kisses, taking in the shape and feel of her breasts. Tasting a scent of her firm belly and moist gathered between her legs. Only Sheldon was such a perfectionist. Ramona knew this all the time. He was able to please her like no one else could. Mentally and physically. His slow and patient nibbling and fingering, playing with her trimmed sex, like tackling his favorite Xbox games.

Gradually building up their love, from slow beginnings, to the hardest and deepest of thrusts, the way he felt inside of her, her long legs wrapped around him, everything eventually came together for both of them.

In the most pleasing of ways, they became inseparable. Ramona was the one for him and Sheldon was the one for her.

Loud shriek of his name, snuffed by another deep kiss. Their palms clutched together, pressed hard in the bed sheets, riding out their climax, her mind almost passing out on it. The feeling of his cum gushing inside her at the same time, everything about Sheldon now overloaded Ramona's mind and body. Never-before felt feelings, impossible to put into words.

Glittering sticky bodies, entangled into one, catching their breath afterwards and her disheveled hair, but she didn't care. Ramona had them messed before, but nothing quite exciting as this. With the man she fell in love. The one man she could win Nobel with. The one man she was willing to come back for. And take him to CERN. Something he will never refuse. She will show him the world he always dreamed of. The incredible engineering marvel, the most complex machine ever built.

Sheldon, laying on his back with blank mind, didn't care as well, to his surprise. Usually he was quickly off to take a shower, but now he only wanted to cuddle with her. To feel her scent again. He did not want to lose it already.

* * *

With her hand resting on his muscular chest, feeling his breath and heartbeat, Ramona made her proposal to Sheldon. She leaned over his body and whispered those magical words to him. Like a fairy tale he dreamed of as a child, but slipping out of his grasp, each year he spent in a crippled relationship with Amy.

"Where do we go from here?" Sheldon looked at her confused, now that the passion settled down, out of his mind.

"Come to Switzerland with me, my love. To CERN."

As if the evening could not become any better, Sheldon could only pull her body on his and kiss her as long and passionate as he could.

"Thank you for coming back for me. My love." He smiled at her, with almost a tear. "Despite my previous attitude, you offer all of this to me?" He was now expecting to wake up from his dream.

"We both have our dreams, Sheldon. Dreams, which we can only accomplish together."

"The Nobel prize in physics." His eyes gleamed with joy, like a child staring at the Christmas present.

"Exactly. We're both after the same thing. That is, if you're willing to share credit."

"I would be honored, Dr. Nowitzki." he smiled at her. He will not allow his ego to get in the way. Not any more.

"As would I, Dr. Cooper." Followed by another kiss of gratitude.

Ramona continued to lay on his chest, as Sheldon continued to fiddle with her blonde curls. As if he was trying to fix her hair for the gala evening in Stockholm. Or was he trying to imagine how she would look like with a white veil over her golden flowing hair. Either way, he will always remain by her side. Ramona deserved nothing less. He already had the ring, now all he has to do, is wait for the right opportunity. Sheldon never felt so right and confident before.

Coming back from euphoric sense of orgasm, his genius mind started to flex again with math equations, quantum mechanics, string theory, Ramona's research and how it complements his. The CERN machine, the Nobel.

His old self was coming back. Joined with his soul mate, more determined than ever, to reach his goal. And nothing will stand in his way. Just like after they first met.

With Ramona by his side, nothing was impossible. Past problems with his pesky friends became nothing but a nuisance. Just like old times. But now, he's done pulling them forward. He has done enough for them, without getting anything but trouble and bad mood in return. He should have listened to Ramona all those years ago. His friends were dragging him down all this time. He lost almost a decade, which he'll never get back. A summer in Switzerland with Ramona, in her apartment overlooking the Geneva lake. A fresh start, the best summer of his life.

"Yes. I will accompany you to CERN." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

Her eyes were closed, her lips stretched into a gentle smile. She snugged under his chin and fell asleep in his embrace.

Hours later, Ramona had to return to her place. It was already past midnight.

"Sheldon? Hey…" She looked at him with sleepy eyes. "I should leave now. It's getting late, I really have to get back to my place."

"Mmm...Why can't you stay here with me? Just for a little while. Please?" He hugged her closer and brushed her strands again. He loved playing with her curls.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work. I'll bring us lunch." She slowly got up from him and searched for her clothes, following the trail into the living room. After a quick splash and fix up in the bathroom, she was ready to leave. She came back to his side of the bed, for their last kiss good night.

"You were amazing tonight. I fell sorry we didn't do this years ago."

"You weren't a bad partner yourself. I'm looking forward to our next round of coitus very much."

"I love you too, sweetie." Ramona smiled at his talk and blew one last kiss towards him. Sheldon curled up and inhaled the blonde-scented sheets. It felt like she was still with him. He wanted her to be.

* * *

Ramona exited the 4B, walking on her tiptoes, but she ran into Penny coming out of the 4A. Too much of a coincidence, Penny was waiting for her.

"Oh... Good night, Penny. Nice to see you again." Ramona smiled and rushed past her, downstairs.

"Good night." Penny replied down the stairway, but after a moment, she paled like she'd seen a ghost. She leaned on to the door of her apartment, while putting two and two together. Messed up hair, wrinkled clothes, late hour, sincere satisfaction on Ramona's face, it hit her like a bolt of lightning.

"Holy crap on a cracker." She had to talk to Sheldon, trying to salvage anything out of this bombshell of events. If Sheldon really cheated on Amy with Ramona, Amy will replace Penny's head on the painting with the real one. Especially after that explicit warning earlier in the day. This had to end now. She stormed to the 4B and knocked hard on the front door, Sheldon style.

*Knock, knock, knock "Sheldon!"

*Knock, knock, knock "Sheldon!"

*Knock, knock, knock "Sheldon!"

"What is it!?" Sheldon opened the door a bit later, visibly annoyed, covered with his bathrobe. Why does Penny bother him at this hour? "Penny this is very inappropriate, it is way past my bedtime..."

"We need to talk." Penny shoved him aside and walked into her old apartment.

She sat on the right side of her sofa and Sheldon fell down tired next to her.

"Now spill it, mister. What just happened between you and Ramona?" She was getting tough at him. Although the awkward smell of sex emanating from the bedroom, already gave everything away.

"She is taking me to CERN through the summer."

"To Switzerland!? But what about us? Your friends? AMY!? You'll just throw all of this away over a one-night stand!?" Penny waved her arms, demanding answers.

Sheldon sighed. This is exactly what he is trying to get away from. Except the woman sitting across him.

"I want to do this, Penny. I need to do this. This is what my life was all about, before I met Amy. Now I'm taking it back." He paused.

"You can't be serious. This is..."

"Crazy?" He interrupted her. "I've already made up my mind, Penny. You can either come with me to Geneva or get out of my way." His tone changed. He was well spoken, calm and darker. Just like he was, when she met him. His dark blue eyes were staring sharply, right into hers.

"Ugh, just give me a minute. It's a lot to take in, sweetie. I hope you understand."

"It's understandable. And do not worry. All will be revealed in the next few days. Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, thanks… So how did all this happen between you two? You've been with Ramona for only a day!"

"I've known her much longer than that. Allow me to explain."

Penny took in all this new information over a hot beverage they shared. Sheldon poured out his feelings towards her in detail and after the initial shock, it all began to make sense.

The way Sheldon and Ramona looked each other over dinner, the way Ramona persuaded him into swimming, the way she kept him smiling every time Penny looked at them. She felt something closest to jealousy. Penny could always somehow feel Sheldon's feelings and now she felt something she never did with Leonard. It was only what she could describe as true love.

"She's everything I want. And need. We both need each other to accomplish our dreams."

"The Nobel, makes sense. You really do care about her. Wow. I'm… happy for you, Sheldon." Penny tried to hide her own sadness by smiling and being happy for him. She was happy and sad at the same time. For what little she felt for Leonard. For not being the one for Sheldon.

"Thank you. I knew you would understand. As I said, you and Leonard are always welcome to come. There are always opened positions in the research laboratories in vicinity."

"What about Amy? Despite her attitude, you can't just leave her hanging. She deserves a word."

"Does she?" His expression became angry and dark, when Amy was brought up.

"Well, yeah. Don't tell me all these years with her, meant nothing to you."

"I wasted _seven_ years of my life heading in the wrong direction, Penny! I already told you how difficult she was becoming to live with."

"I understand you. But at least try talking to her, explain to her how you feel. Or do not feel about her."

"How come you still care so much about her? What is in it for you?" Awkward silence, before Sheldon figured her out. "There's something else, isn't it?" Penny could not even look into his eyes anymore. "Tell me, Penny. What did Amy say to you!?" Sheldon felt Penny was hiding something and was now getting concerned for her safety. She could feel a lump in her throat, before she explained herself. Sheldon saw completely through her. His louder tone scared her.

"After you introduced Ramona to her, she called me and Bernie. She said that it was our job to keep Ramona away from you. That I'm just a dumb blonde cunt for failing that one simple task." Sheldon now held Penny close, as she sniffed into his embrace. "How she kept manipulating you into having sex with her." Penny wiped her tears. "And how Ramona should disappear! Oh, I'm so sorry, Sheldon!"

"Shhh, it's ok." Sheldon calmly embraced Penny and patted her back as she cried out in sorrow. For not telling Amy what she deserved. For encouraging him to be with Amy, despite the zero interest he had in her.

"How do we get out of this? I'm scared. When Amy comes back, there's no telling what she will do to me and Bernie. She has a daughter, Sheldon!" Penny was now getting angry from all the emotions and lightly struck Sheldon's chest. As if his selfish actions of unfaithfulness are to blame, if something would now happen to her and Bernadette.

"Do not worry, Penny. I will never allow that menace to hurt you or our friends." He sighed and held her in a moment of silence. "Alright. I will talk to her. You are correct. My relationship with Amy Farrah Fowler needs to be dissolved sooner than later. And I tend to deliver her this information in person."

"Thank you."

Sheldon knew he will have to face Amy's wrath, before he could start a new chapter in his life in Switzerland. He will do it tomorrow. In person. After lunch with Ramona, he will fly straight to Princeton and lay out everything. Clear and with confidence, before Amy could retaliate. Working for the military also provided him with means to dig up a leverage he needed against her. He could not bluff his way with her, he needed a solid connection to pull this off.

* * *

The next day, the guys sat together silently in cafeteria. Leonard already told Howard and Raj how Sheldon cheated on Amy last night. Now they were just waiting for Sheldon to have him roasted. He took a seat with just a bottle of water.

"Good day all. Ramona is taking me for lunch afterwards."

"Cut the crap, Sheldon! Penny told me what happened last night. You cheated on you girlfriend and now you're acting like nothing happened. Care to explain to us about what the hell are you doing with Ramona!?" Sheldon sighed, another reason to get away with Ramona.

"The situation between Dr. Nowitzki and me is very clear, Leonard. I intend go to CERN with her, joining her on the next research project this summer. You and Penny are free to join us, if you both wish to do so."

"Just like that? You're unbelievable. She's just using you to get the Nobel!"

"Since when do you care what happens with me? You certainly didn't care about my ill-fated relationship with Dr. Fowler."

Leonard was stumped. He thought Amy trained this behavior out of Sheldon, but now he's acting again like his old self. Arrogant and careless.

"Ok… I don't know what Ramona did to you last night, but you will end with her tonight. You belong with Amy!"

"Don't let your jealousy of my newly-established relationship ruin your marriage, Leonard. We all know there's not much left between you and Penny."

"Wh… What!?"

"Penny told me last night. Her fading feelings towards you. The way she doesn't feel about you, like I fell about Ramona. I think you and Penny need to see a marriage counselor." Sheldon replied back in coldness to Leonard, who was now becoming visibly upset.

"Ugh… we're done here." Leonard got up from his desk and shoved the empty tray on its place. Because deep down, he knew Sheldon was telling the truth. Him being jealous of Sheldon meeting the girl of his dreams and working at CERN, could just tip the scales of his marriage. Sheldon's rebound in life could pull Leonard's into abyss. He could not imagine living without Penny. Despite being with several other women no one was as special as her.

Leonard had to do something to try and rescue his relationship. The solution could not be more simple, although a bit expensive. He will take Penny to Switzerland on vacation. She has never been there before. A romantic weekend they never had, because of her illness. A last-ditch effort to save his relationship.

* * *

Ramona visited Sheldon in his office later, like promised.

"Hey. I brought us lunch." She stepped closer to Sheldon. He was sitting behind his desk, but pulled away, when she closed in for a kiss.

"Mmmfff... " They locked their lips together, tasting the familiar feelings again. Sheldon got up and laid the blonde onto his workdesk.

"Ohh… Sheldon..." She moaned, excited over his desire to make out with her in his office.

"I've missed you." He felt around her hips, now with her long legs wrapped around him. She locked her arms around him and pulled him closer. Although she loved the sensation, it was a bit too public.

"Ohh… I've missed you too… But we can't… Here..." She tried to speak between the kisses. "And the other woman..." That's when Sheldon straightened out, feeling like after the ice bucket challenge. Ramona was right. Before he could continue to be with her, he needed to take care of Amy. He left Ramona blushed and bedazzled on his desk and set off straight for New Jersey, where Amy was staying. His love for Ramona guided him through a cross-country flight and a taxi drive, two things which he avoided the most. But he had to do this. It was almost over, just one last step at her door.

*Knock, knock, knock "Amy."

*Knock, knock, knock "Amy."

*Knock, knock, knock "Amy."

Amy opened the door in her bathrobe, shocked to see Sheldon at such late hour.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, I'm here to terminate our failed relationship agreement." Sheldon handed her sheets of papers for her to sign.

He stood straight up, with his hands behind his back. Spoken in calm, strict tone, which Amy thought she trained out of him years ago.

"As of this moment, I am longer to be considered your property, a ketchup bottle, sexy toddler, test subject or your sex toy. You are now free to find a man that will better suit your disturbed needs. And also, if you try and come after your so-called bestie, I will have no choice but to notify our intelligence services about your involvement with international terrorism supporter and illegal arms dealer, prince Faisal in the Middle East. Choose wisely, miss Fowler. Good night."

 **THE END**


End file.
